Such a BBW type brake device is known from, for example, Patent Document 1 below.
Conventionally, in order to detect a leak of brake fluid further downstream than a slave cylinder of this type of BBW type brake device, a reservoir of the slave cylinder is equipped with a brake fluid level sensor, and when the level of brake fluid in the reservoir attains a predetermined value or below it is determined that there is a leak.